This Time's The Charm
by labyrinths
Summary: A companion piece to Third Time's the Charm. One shot JE


**This Time's The Charm**

_Authors Note: This is a companion piece to Third Time's the Charm (so go read that if you haven't already). Set after DMC and the third movie. _

It's not every day that a young lady is muzzled and inelegantly kidnapped by a monk. Then again Elizabeth Swann had weathered undead pirates, a Kraken and Beckett's minions so really, a kidnapping by a monk paled in comparison.

When he set her down and relaxed the gag around her mouth the first thing she did was shower him with a series of very unpleasant obscenities she had learnt from the sailors.

"Damn you!" she yelled finally able to place two words together. "I can't believe it! The nerve!"

A gull shrieked as if in response to Elizabeth's cries.

The monk shrugged and sat down on a large rock covered with barnacles directly across from her. He pushed back the cowl that covered his head. Jack Sparrow looked positively ridiculous in that outfit. She wanted to smash that silly smirk off his face only he'd bound her wrists together making it difficult to attack him.

"Since you wouldn't see me I had to take drastic action. So in fact you forced me to do this Lizzie."

"Don't you call me Lizzie! And if I would never want to see you after what you did in Tortuga!"

"Don't take that so seriously."

"You left me alone!"

"No. I left you in the company of one Will Turner and only after Barbossa had stolen my ship for a second time and I was in need of recovering said ship and after asking you to come with me and having my amorous advances repelled because of your keen sense of morality. That's when I left you."

"I am not one of your Tortuga whores. Did you really think I was going to let you … well no!"

Elizabeth could feel the deep crimson that covered her face. She remembered that day very clearly and how after she'd slapped him she'd wrung her hands nervously wondering if she shouldn't have said yes. Yes to everything. Only to find out soon after Jack had left the island.

Coward.

"How is our strapping Will Turner by the way" Jack asked with a little smile.

"You know how he is," Elizabeth said rising and pointing a menacing finger at him. "He is very well and happy in Nassau where he has been for the past nine months after you told him God knows what about me before you left Tortuga. Is this your revenge? Because I chained you to the mast? Because I rejected your advances? To break us apart!"

"I didn't tell Will anything he didn't know and anything that was not the truth."

"What version of the truth would this be?"

"Just the one version. That I had intended to, shall we say, get to know you better, that you had refused and that I was still madly in lust with you."

She glared at him. Leave it to him to be funny when talking about a serious subject: the break up of her relationship with Will. Although if truth be told she was secretly grateful that it had all dissolved.

She pushed that thought aside.

"You've made me the talk of Port Royale! Everybody gossips about me. Me and Jack Sparrow and … oh, everything! No decent man will marry me now. Thanks to you."

She slumped down. It was true. She could feel the piercing eyes of all the people of the island on her every time she left their home. Which reminded her that if anyone saw her sitting with Jack Sparrow, alone, at the beach, the gossiping would only get worse.

Who cares, she thought miserably. She was already ruined.

"I'm truly sorry, love," he said, theatrically pressing a hand to his chest.

"What do you want anyhow?" she said, brushing a strand of hair aside. "Are you here to gloat or try to fondle me against my will one more time?"

"If I recall correctly it wasn't _entirely_ against your will," he said.

She blushed again, her hands rolling into tight fists. She didn't want to remember that part but there had been a moment before the hard slap on his cheek, before he suggested she might like to become his latest lover and was running his fingers down her neck; there had been a moment when she had been very willing.

Then she realized the colossal affront, the shameful thing this man was proposing and slapped him hard.

Later on she had lamented the fact that she had acted like a lady.

"Besides, I don't understand why you are so upset Lizbeth. After all, it was you who refused to come with me and sail the seven seas."

"You call that an invitation? 'Lizzie, we're going on a trip. Off with the knickers now, we'll talk later'!"

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory," he said, grinning at her. "After all, I didn't have much time to do all the wooing and poem reading and such. Plus you don't seem like that kind of lady-girl that would be made for that."

That kind of lady-girl? What was he saying? That she was a common prostitute?

She let out an angry shriek. Her hands where still tied up but she didn't care. She tried to slap him and instead, pushing him back, they fell into an untidy heap over the sand.

Before she could figure a way to bite him, kick him or do something to alleviate her fury he was kissing her.

And just like that any plans to murder Jack Sparrow took second row, his voracious mouth pressed against hers.

When they paused to take a breath and stare at each other in wonder Jack was smiling

"Now Lizbeth, don't get mad. But it is going to be a lot more difficult if we keep the knickers on," he said with a little chuckle.

She didn't slap him this time.


End file.
